Ritsu Namine
Supplemental Information Hair color: Flaming red Headgear: Tiny top hat with a short veil. Eye color: Light green. Almond shaped. Earphones: Scarlet / Violet headset with orange illumination Dress: See concept art. Gothic Lolita style black mostly. Sometimes with orange touch ups or ribbons. Nationality/Race: Presumably Korean Ritsu has a bustline but is shrewdly covered by the upper wear with no exposed cleavage. The official explanation for this is that missiles were built into Ritsu's torso, not a padded bra as some fans speculate. This also explains why he weighs 25 tons. He also has a set of circle rainbow-colored keyboards around him. Fan Age/Weight Ritsu has been given a fanmade age/weight which most people wrongly take as canon, or have decided they prefer it over canon as they claim it as 'more logical'. Due to vip@2ch's crazy way of creating profile information, these information were made public, for those that prefer down-to-earth information. "To come up with Ritsu's fanmade data for age and weight, the age was multiplied by 3 (the third release from vip@2ch). 6 x 3 = 18. The weight calculated as 25 x 3 = 75, with 75 kg being an ideal weight. October 18th 1992 is estimated as his birthdate." These calculations have nothing at all to do with Ritsu's "official" age and weight and should not be taken as so, or added to his actual profile. However, users are free to adopt interpretations as seen fit. Voice Configuration Ritsu is a Japanese voicebank encoded in Kana. Conversion to Romaji is needed for western users. Piapro Piapro, which is operated by Crypton, now accepts Ritsu's illustrations. To clear up the issues related to copyright, users are encouraged to post the illustrations onto the site (need to create your account), and Piapro and Namine Ritsu Project, the official association of Ritsu, give approval to the NON-COMMERCIAL use of these creations automatically when uploaded. To utilize this arrangement, users need to link the posts to the main illustration here. The procedure is as follows: Click "創作ツリー" and a new window opens; paste the URL of the main illustration in the box "元になった作品のピアプロURLを追加して下さい。", then click "親作品を追加する". Usage Clause Ritsu Namine has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of the character. This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. This is the rule for use (hereinafter referred to as "Rule") of Namine Ritsu (defined in Art.1 item 1), which NAMINE RITSU PROJECT (hereinafter referred to as "Team"), based on VIP@2ch, provides. The character subject to this Rule is Namine Ritsu only, and no other group, corporation or character has participation in Namine Ritsu. Article 1 (Definition) #Character Refers to the work which is based and created on the illustrations, name and basic profiles of the character Namine Ritsu, which is provided on the website administered by Team. #Secondary creation Refers to the creation which is based on the part of the original work and/or the creation which dramatizes the original work. #Users Refer to those who use this character partially or in totality. Article 2 (Authorization and Condition of Use) #Team gives approval to users for the acts below. ##Creating secondary creations of this character. ##Broadcasting or distributing secondary creations of this character produced by the user himself/herself. #Users shall comply with the rules of use below when utilizing the preceding paragraph. ##Users shall not use secondary creations of this character for commercial purpose. ##Users shall not violate any right of third person/party by using this character. ##Users shall not use this character or produce secondary creations in the way of remarkably ruining the image of this character. ##Users shall not use this character or produce secondary creations to slander or insult other person/party, or in the way of being offensive to public order and morals. #Users who hope to use this character for commercial purpose shall comply with the rules below. ##Users shall not be juridical persons. ##Users shall inform the Team in advance when using this character for commercial purpose. Article 3 (Discharge) Users shall bear any damage against them caused by using this character and/or secondary creation. Team does not hold any responsibility to it. Users shall compensate Team for any damage when Team suffers a loss by users violating the Rule. Article 4 (Amendment of This Guideline) Team may announce and amend the content of Rule on the website administered by Team and on other mediums. This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:VIPPERloid